


Burning Drabbles

by Ookamicky



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, DRAMAtical Murder, Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru
Genre: Angst, Death, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookamicky/pseuds/Ookamicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>9 drabbles I wrote just because. Various fandoms, various couples, various genres. </p>
<p>Burning Heart (100) JeanMarco<br/>Burning Jealousy (101) LuKi<br/>Burning Passion (116) SinJa<br/>Burning Heat (119) SouRinTori<br/>Burning Hatred (128) ViTri<br/>Burning Love (130) AoAka<br/>Burning Feelings (134) EreRi<br/>Burning Sweetness (140) MuraHimu<br/>Burning Fate (142) TachMi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mintstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintstar/gifts).



Burning Heart (100) JeanMarco  
Living in a world like this was hard. Sure, they had grown up normally, safe, inside those huge walls, protected from the cruel world. And now? Now everything was different.  
The walls were torn down, many of his friends had died and Jean? Jean was sitting on his bed late at night, thinking of him. He couldn't keep his mind from wandering and the hot tears from burning his eyes. He wasn't going to let anyone see though. This was a moment just for him. For him, only him and the love of his life.

“Marco... I miss you.”

 

Burning Jealousy (101) LuKi  
Kanata, Kanata, Kanata everywhere. He couldn't ear it anymore. Yes, he shouldn't react like this, feeling like a defiant child, but he couldn't help it. He loved Yuki. With all his mind, he would do everything for him and what did the smaller do? Think and cry about Kanata without wasting a single thought about him. It was hard, really hard for Luka. So he was standing there, watching the other sit on the roof and mumbling about how this can't be and that he missed his Kanata.  
There was nothing that had ever hurt more in all of his life. 

 

Burning Passion (116) SinJa  
Ja'far didn't know when this started. Or how in the first place. But somehow this was reality now. A smile spread along his face as he realized that, looking at the sleeping king's face next to him. He had worked a little longer than Sinbad this night – as every night – and the taller had fallen asleep on him, curled up in bed.  
“Sleepyhead. And that's what they call a king,” he said softly, a smile on his face. One of the man's hands reached out, carefully stroking one of his boyfriend's thick purple strands out of his face, to have a better view. Suddenly Sinbad opened an eye. 

“Enjoying the view, beautiful?” 

 

Burning Heat (119) SouRinTori  
A relationship like this was weird. Sousuke would have never thought that he'd agree to a constellation like this. Yet here he was, watching his boyfriend's make out on his bed. “Ai, let's give Sou a better show, hm?” he heard Rin ask lowly and watched as Ai leaned back to lie down, Rin crawling on top of him as they kissed, a kiss so heated, it made Sousuke's pants feel tight. Way too tight for his own liking.  
“You two are devils...,” Sousuke mumbled, reaching down to open his pants the moment the smallest the three moaned out needily.  
He would have never thought that he'd agree to this relationship, but he didn't mind. Not at all. 

 

Burning Hatred (128) ViTri  
He only looked at Aoba. At Aoba and at no one else. 'Biggest fan' my ass. Trip was angry. His allmate looked up at him, he shared his anger, as Trip remembered Virus talk to Aoba with a smile on his face. He rarely talked like that when the two of them were alone. Virus had started to go cold, completely cold toward his former best friend and Trip had found out why.  
“It's your fault,” he growled, staring at the unconscious boy to his feet. “He doesn't love me because of you.” Tears of anger, sadness and hatred where threatening to fall as he finished the final move, stabbing a dagger right into the smaller's heart, watching the blood leaking out of the now lifeless body. 

 

Burning Love (130) AoAka  
It wasn't like either of them was one for cuddling and being sweet and lovey dovey. Nevertheless they were laying in bed after their sixth date, the smaller curled up against the taller's chest, strong arms wrapped around his upper body. It felt secure, safe, at home. He hadn't felt comfortable like this in years.  
“Thinkin' of something?” he heard the taller male ask, voice deep and heavy with sleep. Others would most likely think that a couple like them was having sex a lot, but honestly, that wasn't the case at all. In fact, they were both still virgins.  
“Just of how obscure this is,” he answered and got a low chuckle in return.  
“Obscure but perfect, if you ask me.”  
Yes, that was right. Perfect. 

 

Burning Feelings (134) EreRi  
No, Levi was not sick. He had just problems voicing his feelings. Especially if the one he liked was never alone. That stupid blond boy was always around Eren, there was no way to catch him alone. So Levi had decided to take drastic measures. He looked down at the cloth drained in chloroform, taking a deep breath as he broke into the student's dorms. It was night, so everyone was sleeping but Levi had found out, that Eren needed to pee almost every night, so he waited  
When the door opened at the tired boy left the room, the teacher pressed the cloth against his mouth and pulled him with him. It was a good thing, that he trained daily.  
Now he could tell him his feelings. Or maybe have some fun first... 

 

Burning Sweetness (140) MuraHimu  
Himuro knew, sweets meant life and happiness. At lest to his boyfriend, so it was clear how the trip around the Christmas market would end: Food. Food everywhere. He loved the taller, with all his heart but this was a little exhausting. Murasakibara denied every attempt of Himuro to get on some rides. Himuro sighed. Sometimes he wondered why he loved the other so much.  
“Hey, Ats- Atsushi?” he hadn't noticed that the tall boy left without telling him. The black haired boy turned around himself, trying to spot the purple hair that belonged to his boyfriend. A boy taller than 2meters couldn't just go missing!  
“Murochin, I'm here.”  
And indeed, there he was. A huge gingerbread heart in his hands with the words “My Prince, My Love” on it. Himuro smiled.  
Right, that's why he loved him.

 

Burning Fate (142) TachMi  
Handsome. That was the first word that came to Kisumi's mind when he saw the tall male standing in front of the cafe. Later they were walking home, side by side and maybe a little drunk, Kisumi wearing Tsukitachi's top hat, Tsukitachi helping Kisumi walk. Both of them would have never thought that a blind date could go this well.  
The taller opened the door to his home, letting them inside. Neither of them liked one night stands, but they were drunk and things were developing a little too fast.  
“Kiss me,” the pink haired boy heard Tsukitachi say, even though he wasn't sure if he was calling his name or asking for a kiss. He didn't care.  
And now? Now they were a couple for two months and madly in love, never once having regretted agreeing to a blind date.

**Author's Note:**

> My very first attempt in writing drabbles. I know some of them are too long for "actual" drabbles a they are supposed to have 100 words but that's hard XD  
> I hope some people might like them :3 comments and kudos are loved~


End file.
